(BOOM!) Kiss me on the mouth
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Aku bisa menjadi subjek dari impianmu dan keinginan gilamu. Maka ciumlah bibirku dan bebaskan aku. Tapi tolong, jangan menggigit. / Yixing x Sehun / Yifan x Jongin / SeLay SeXing slight KrisKai / Yaoi / T


**Kiss me on the mouth**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun x Zhang Yixing**

 **with**

 **Wu Yifan x Kim Jongin**

 **.**

 **Troye Sivan – Bite**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing menatap sepucuk surat undangan dengan tatapan kosong. Ini benar-benar terjadi. Delapan tahun kandas hanya karena 4 bulan dan satu surat berlabelkan tamu VVIP. Terlalu tebal untuk di remukkan dengan tangan. Dan terlalu sayang untuk dibakar dengan bara api. Jadi Yixing hanya berusaha menatap acuh kertas putih bertabuhkan tinta emas itu.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu mereka mengkhianati kita." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah menyeringai.

Yixing tidak tahu dari mana Sehun bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dibandingkan terlihat terkhianati, Sehun malah tampak senang kekasihnya sendiri menikah dengan kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya?" Tanya Yixing dengan nada heran bencampur bingung. "Kau tidak mencintainya? Ah ya.. mana mungkin kau mencintainya, kau tidak akan menyakitinya jika kau mencintainya. "

"Mencintai Jongin ya?" Sehun malah berbalik bertanya meski seolah menanyakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun menengadah pelan sebelum akhirnya berdecak pelan. "Biarkan pria tamak bersama pria haus kekuasaan."

Yixing menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding yang dingin. Yixing rasa, kakaknya Sehun bukan pria yang haus kekuasaan. Yixing kenal betul dengan kakak kandung Sehun. Dan selama 8 tahun ini, Yixing tahu perangai Sehun yang selalu ingin lebih dari kakaknya.

Sebenarnya sebelum Yixing berpacaran dengan saudara kandung Sehun. Sehun duluan yang lebih tertarik pada Yixing. Hingga mengatakan cintanya pada Yixing. Saat itu Yixing menolak dan beberapa bulan kemudian kakaknya yang menyatakan perasaannya. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang Yixing tentu menerimanya.

Kakaknya Sehun itu hampir menyentuh kata sempurna, tampan, pintar, kaya dan baik. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menang di tampangnya dan dompet saja. Meski untuk masalah bisnis, sekarang Sehun malah lebih maju ketimbang kakaknya memang. Jadi wajar kan jika Yixing betah hingga berpacaran selama delapan tahun. Tapi kebetahan itu kadas begitu saja karena kebaikan dari kakak seorang Wu Sehun yang keterlaluan.

"Apa kau mencintai Yifan?" Tanya Sehun yang membuat Yixing mendonggakkan kepalanya. Buat apa Sehun bertanya, Yixing jelas cinta setengah mati pada saudara kandung Sehun. "Apa kau sudah mencoba untuk menghentikannya?"

"Sudah dan hingga tadi aku masih mencoba untuk menghentikannya."

"Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan?" Tanya Sehun sambil mendekati Yixing yang tampak menatap setiap langkah yang diambil Sehun. "Apa kau berhasil?"

"Tidak," ucap Yixing yang membuat Sehun melirik undangan yanga menggantung tak berdaya di tangan Yixing. "Aku malah langsung mendapatkan ini." Ucap Yixing pelan.

Yixing lelah untuk menangis. Membiarkan Yifan mungkin memang jalan yang terbaik. Meski ia harus menanggung sayatan dihatinya yang terus bertambah. Tatkala hatinya kembali mengenang Yifan.

"Apa alasan yang kakakku katakan?" Tanya Sehun dengan penasaran.

Kini Sehun sudah benar-benar dihadapan Yixing. Tapi Yixing hanya menatap dagu Sehun. Enggan menatap langsung mata Sehun.

"Ia ingin menyelamatkan Jongin." Jawab Yixing sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. "Dari adiknya yang gila."

Sehun malah tersenyum simpul sambil mengerjapkan matanya dengan pelan. Kini Sehun malah mengangguk dengan takzim. Seolah mengiyakan perkataan Yixing.

"Segila apa kau ini?" Tanya Yixing dengan nada heran.

Sehun tidak menjawab dengan pasti. Hanya tangannya yang bergerak untuk menangkup wajah Yixing. Dan Yixing hanya diam saja saat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku bisa segila ini," ucap Sehun sambil mengecup pelan bibir Yixing. "Menaruh garam diatas luka orang lain merupakan keahlianku."

Sekarang bukan hanya kecupan. Tapi lumatan yang membuat Yixing tersudut dengan kepala menengadah. kedua tangan Yixing menggantun begitu saja di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk mendorong Sehun untuk menjauh. Bahkan saat tangan Sehun sudah berada dibalik kemeja Yixing. Mengelus pelan punggung dan pinggang mantan kekasih kakaknya. Namun pada akhirnya Yixing memaling kan wajahnya dan membuat bibir Sehun membentur pipinya.

"Sejak dulu aku tidak suka peran protagonis yang terlalu baik," ucap Sehun yang kini sengaja menempelkan bibirnya di permukan pipi Yixing. "Dan dengan bodohnya mengorbankan orang yang ia cintai demi orang yang ia kasihani."

Yixing hanya membiarkan Sehun mengecup dan mengelus pelan pipinya dengan dengusan lembut. Tangan Sehun terangkat menelusuri leher jenjang Yixing dan mendorong wajah Yixing agar menatap wajahnya. Sehun tahu dari tatapan Yixing. Yixing tengah tenggelam di lautan darah yang kakaknya ciptakan.

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan menolongmu keluar dari sana." Bisik Sehun lembut dengan mata yang terus menjelajahi wajah Yixing.

Nafas Sehun memburu sarat akan gairah. Hingga ibu jarinya yang mengelus pelan permukaan pipi Yixing, bergetar. Hanya karena mata Yixing. Tatapan kosong itu kini berubah total hanya karena genangan air yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tolong aku.." bisik Yixing dengan nada tersenggal. Air matanya keluar begitu saja.

Yixing sontak memejamkan matanya dengan kepala sedikit terdorong hingga membentur dinding. Sehun kembali meraup mulutnya dengan lebih bergairah. Sehun menggeram dengan nikmat saat Yixing mendesah dengan pasrah

 _Kiss me on the mouth and set me free  
_ **(Cium bibirku dan bebaskan aku)** _ **  
**_ _Sing me like a choir  
_ **(Nyanyikan aku layaknya paduan suara)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun yang baru membuka matanya menemukan siluet Yixing. Si pria berlesung pipi itu tampak menatap keluar jendela villa yang bernuansa kayu dan kaca. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil saat menemukan Yixing sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan kaos lengan panjang berwana abu-abu dan celana training hitam. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang tidak mengenakan apa pun dibalik selimut.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sehun yang membuat Yixing tersentak kaget.

"Jurang." Jawab Yixing seadanya tanpa mebalikkan badannya.

Mereka diam di villa besar milik keluarga Wu. Lokasinya dekat dengan jurang hutan yang dalam. Meski pemandangannya indah dengan sebuah air terjun ditengah hutan. Villa ini jarang ditempati karena lokasinya yang lumayan berbahaya untuk acara keluarga. Dan yang rutin datang kesini hanyalah Sehun.

Sehun sebenarnya diam-diam tahu, jika Yixing memiliki obsesi berlebih menjadi bagian dari keluarga Wu. Yixing butuh nama itu untuk melejitkan karirnya. Meski sebenarnya Yixing itu termasuk orang yang baik macam Yifan. Tapi tidak senaif Yifan. Dan ia mengajaknya kemari hanya untuk menghibur Yixing.

"Villa ini cocok denganmu." Celetuk Yixing yang hanya membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil. Sehun tahu Yixing tengah menyindirnya.

Sehun bertaruh kakaknya pasti tidak pernah membawa Yixing ke villa macam ini. Sehun tahu betul kakaknya itu tipe orang yang romantis dalam taraf pasaran. Atau mungkin takut Yixing terluka. Meski pada akhirnya melukai bagian lain dari diri Yixing.

Sehun yang sudah mengenakan celana panjang mendekati Yixing. Pria berkulit pucat ini tidak melakukan apa pun hanya berdiri disamping Yixing yang sejak tadi menggigit kecil kuku ibu jari tangan kanannya. Karena tidak tahan, tangan kiri Sehun mencekram pelan kepala Yixing. Untuk memberikan kecupan pelan di pelipis kanan Yixing. Hingga membuat Yixing menatap Sehun sambil mengerenyitkan dahinya.

Tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum pelan. Yixing pun hanya mengamati Sehun yang tengah memakai kaos putih polosnya.

"Ayo, aku ajak kau jalan-jalan." Kata Sehun.

Menjelajahi hutan memang cocoknya menggunakan mobil jeep. Sehun sengaja menghentikan laju mobilnya di samping tebing yang tidak jauh dengan air terjun. Air terjunnya sebenarnya tidak terlalu tinggi namun lebar. Di bawah tebingnya sendiri terdapat danau yang menampung air yang pada akhirnya mengalirkan air-air tersebut ke sungai-sungai kecil.

"Ini tempat yang cukup ekstrim untuk menguji adrenalin kan?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyum miringnya.

Yixing hanya mengangguk sambil memundurkan langkahnya. Sehun tersenyum miring karena tahu Yixing pasti ketakutan. Tapi ternyata Yixing memundurkan langkahnya untuk melepas sendal yang ia kenakan. Lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari dan melompat dari tebing.

Sehun sontak membelalakan matanya dengan terkejut. Sehun tidak sempat untuk mencegah. Hingga suara benda yang jatuh dari air terdengar.

"Sialan." Bisik Sehun sambil melepas kaosnya dengan asal dan ikut melompat ke danau.

Sehun jatuh masuk ke dalam dasar danau hingga tubuhnya dengan sendirinya mengambang. Sehun menemukan Yixing tengah menengadah menatap air terjun. Sehun berenang mendekati Yixing yang tampak diam tak bergeming.

"Tadi itu bahaya." ucap Sehun dengan nada memperingati. Yixing itu bukan tipe orang yang macam tadi.

"Aku hanya belajar menjadi gila darimu." Jawab Yixing sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan.

Air terjun yang jatuh ke bebatuan itu memberikan riakan. Seolah benda yang berada di sekelilingnya dilanda gerimis ringan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum miring sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tiba-tiba Sehun menyelam ke dalam danau bening yang dasarnya dipenuhi bebatuan. Yixing terlalu acuh untuk peduli dengan kelakuan Sehun. Hingga kakinya ditarik seseorang dan membuat tubuhnya masuk ke dalam danau.

Yixing menemukan Sehun yang melakukannya. Saat Yixing berniat untuk berenang ke permukaan danau. Sehun malah menahan tubuhnya dan meraup mulutnya dengan sesenaknya. Yixing sontak mendorong tubuh Sehun. Ia tidak memiliki persediaan oksigen karena ditarik Sehun secara tiba-tiba. Tapi Sehun memaksa bermain lidah. Hingga Yixing tanpa sengaja menelan dan menghirup air danau. Kepalanya langsung terasa pening. Tahu dengan keadaan Yixing. Sehun lansung membantu Yixing berenang ke permukaan.

Sehun hanya tertawa sambil memeluk Yixing sekaligus menyangga tubuh Yixing. Sedangkan Yixing tengah terbatuk hebat. Berusaha mengeluarkan air dari hidungnya yang terasa sangat perih. Yixing masih terbatuk-batuk tapi Sehun dengan seenaknya mengecup pelan bibir Yixing. Hingga mrmbuat Yixing memukul bahu Sehun dengan kesal.

"Ini baru yang disebut gila, sayang." Ucap Sehun yang hanya membuat Yixing menyipitkan matanya dengan kesal karena masih sibuk berbatuk ria.

Batuk Yixing akhirnya mereda. Yixing dan Sehun masih diam ditengah danau. Yixing bahkan tampak menaruh kepalanya dengan lunglai di bahu Sehun. Ya, karena lelah dengan batuk hebatnya. Namun Sehun tiba-tiba berbisik pelan.

"Mau melakukan hal yang lebih gila?" Bisik Sehun yang membuat Yixing mendongak. "Kita bercinta saja disini."

Perkataan Sehun sontak membuat Yixing mengayunkan tangannya ke dalam air danau untuk menyiprat wajah Sehun. Yixing hanya menatap Sehun dengan kesal. Dan Sehun sontak tertawa sambil berkata.

"Bercanda, sayang."

 _I can be the subject of your dreams_ _  
_ **(Aku bisa menjadi subjek dari impianmu)** _  
_ _Your sickening desire_ _  
_ **(Keinginan gilamu)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing langsung disambut heboh di hari pernikahan orang lain. Hanya sebuah senyuman yang bisa Yixing tampilkan saat beberapa temannya mengerubuninya dengan rasa penasaran yang berlebih.

"Kau masih berani datang kesini?" tanya Luhan dengan heran. Pertanyaan Luhan mungkin bernada negative tapi maksudnya sangat baik. "Ini pernikahan Yifan loh Xing!" ingat Zitao yang tak kalah bingung. "Kau gila!" seru Xiumin dengan nada tidak habis pikir.

"Iya, aku gila.." ucap Yixing sambil menunjukkan kartu undangannya. "Atau ini yang gila?" tanya Yixing sambil menunjukkan label tamu VVIP.

"Tidak ada yang gila," ucap seseorang dari belakang punggung Yixing. "Hanya aku yang gila disini." Ucapnya sambil merangkul Yixing dan mengecup pelan pelipis Yixing.

Semua temannya langsung menganga dengan terkejut. Yang mengecup pelipis Yixing barusan itu seorang Wu Sehun. Adik kandung dari Wu Yifan, mantan kekasih Yixing selama delapan tahun. Sekarang hanya dengan hitungan bulan mereka berganti pasangan. Jongin seharusnya bersama Sehun tapi kini jadi pengantinnya Yifan. Dan seharusnya yang bersama Yixing itu Yifan bukan adiknya.

"Kau ini bukannya adiknya Yifan ya?" tanya Chen dengan heran. "Kenapa kalian bisa.."

"Mereka saja bisa, apalagi kita." Acuh Sehun sambil menunjuk panggung dan tersenyum miring.

Rumor mengenai Sehun yang hobi melakukan kekerasan pada kekasihnya sendiri itu sudah menjadi berita hangat. Hingga akhirnya Jongin menikah dengan Yifan karena ingin terlepas dari Sehun. Karena faktor kasihan, Yifan mengiyakan dan meninggalkan Yixing seperti orang bodoh. Itu benar adanya. Jongin yang akan bunuh diri, Jongin yang hampir terkena keterbelakangan mental. Jongin yang.. ARGHT! Sekarang nyatanya Jongin yang menjadi pendamping hidup Yifan.

"Apa kau sebegitu ambisiusnya ingin menjadi bagian keluarga Wu?" tanya Xiumin dengan nada skeptis.

Yixing diam sejenak untuk menatap Sehun yang tampak santai-santai saja. "Mungkin." Jawab Yixing yang malah membuat Sehun tertawa meski diawali dengan sentakan keterkejutan. "Siapa yang peduli?" tanya Yixing sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan santai.

Pakaiannya sudah sangat formal dengan setelan jas yang menawan. Namun setiap orang tampak mencibir pasangan Sehun dan Yixing. Kenapa? Karena yang satu pelaku kekerasan yang satunya lagi pria matrealistis. Hei! Bukan hanya wanita saja yang butuh uang kan?

Yixing kini tampak diam dilorong hotel tempat acara resepsi pernikahan Yifan dan Jongin berlangsung. Mereka sudah disumpah di salah satu gereja. Sekarang hanya acara besarnya saja. Semua orang sudah duduk di meja penjamuan. Tapi Yixing terlalu malas untuk bergabung. Karena tidak hanya teman-temannya saja yang mencibir tapi keluarga kedua pengantin itu pun sama saja.

"Aku masih peduli padamu." Ucap seseorang yang membuat Yixing mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau jadi sebodoh ini?"

Mungkin pertanyaan ini jika dijadikan pernyataan akan menjadi seperti ini. _Hanya karena cinta kau bisa nekat seperti ini. Padahal cinta tidak akan membuat perutmu kenyang. Hanya orang lemah yang kalah dengan cinta._

"Yifan? Kenapa kau tidak di dalam bersama Jongin?" tanya Yixing yang kentara sekali mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Namun rupanya Jongin baru keluar juga dari salah satu kamar. Kamar dimana Yifan juga baru keluar. Yixing menghela nafas pelan saat melihat Sehun yang menaiki anak tangga untuk menghampirinya. Yixing awalnya akan pergi begitu saja, tapi Yifan malah menahannya dengan cengkraman yang kuat.

"Kenapa sekarang kau malah bersama Sehun?!" tanya Yifan dengan nada tidak habis fikir bercampur frustasi.

Yixing menghempaskan tangan Yifan yang mencekramnya, sebelum menjawab. "Mungkin karena aku pria matrealistis yang terobsesi menjadi anggota keluarga Wu." Yixing tidak tahu rasanya akan seperti menelan duri saat mengatakan ini. "Ada masalah?"

"Ya! Tentu ada masalah!" jawab Yifan dengan nada marah. "Aku tahu kau itu orang macam apa," ucap Yifan dengan nada lelahnya. "Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang Sehun perbuat pada Jongin?" tanya Yifan sambil menarik tangan Jongin dan menunjukkan banyak lebam dan sayatan di lengan Jongin.

"Aku tahu," jawab Yixing kalem. "Tapi selama kami bersama dia tidak melakukan hal itu padaku." Ucap Yixing dengan tatapan santai. "Aku juga sudah dua bulan bersama Sehun, waktu yang cukup lama seperti pengantinmu saat ia mendapatkan luka-luka itu."

Perkataan Yixing kali ini kentara sekali herannya. Belum lagi tatapan Yixing kepada Jongin begitu terlihat merendahkan. Mungkin Sehun kasar. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah berbuat aneh-aneh padanya. Yixing kini melirik Sehun yang tampak diam menjaga jarak. Dan mencoba untuk tidak menganggu.

"Bahkan jika Sehun melakukan itu padaku, tenang saja aku tidak akan lari kepadamu," ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "Atau bahkan memintamu untuk menikahiku juga." Ucap Yixing yang tentu saja tengah menyindir Jongin.

 _BUAGH!_

Itu yang Yixing dapatkan, bukan dari Jongin tapi dari Yifan. Pukulannya pada wajah Yixing cukup membuat tubuh Yixing menabrak guci besar hingga membuat guci tersebut pecah disebelahnya. Yixing mengeluh pelan saat mendapatkan luka robekan dibibirnya dan sayatan karena tergores cicin pernikahan Yifan di pipinya. Awalnya Yixing akan mengusap sudut bibirnya, tapi telapak tangannya sendiri tertancap serpihan guci yang pecah.

"Tsk," decak Yixing pelan.

"Aku melakukan ini agar kau sadar."

"Oh!" Seru Yixing yang membuat Yifan tersentak kaget.

Yixing menghela nafas dengan lelah saat melihat telapak tangannya yang juga berdarah. Rasanya? Tentu saja sakit. Tapi rasanya tidak sesakit dikerubuni orang karena keributan yang mereka buat. Kerubunan orang itu tidak berniat membantunya malah mencomoohnya dengan ucapan. _Merusak acara pernikahan orang lain._

Yifan yang merasa bersalah dan mencoba membantu. Langsung dihadang oleh tubuh Sehun. Kini Sehun tampak membantu Yixing sambil menatap kakaknya sendiri dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. Sehun sontak memanggil beberapa pelayan hotel untuk membantu mengobati Yixing, Kerumunan orang tersebut bukannya bubar malah semakin banyak.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Yixing, jika aku akan menolongnya," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil dan menatap kakaknya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan melukai Yixing, tenang saja," kini Sehun tampak menyeringai saat menemukan kakaknya yang tampak diam membeku. "Toh! Kau sudah menyakitinya luar dalam Ka."

 _Don't you wanna see a man up close?_ _  
_ **(Apakah kau mau melihat lelaki dari dekat?)** **  
** _A phoenix in the fire_ _  
_ **(Seekor burung phoenix berapi-api)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing menaruh kepalanya diatas dada Sehun yang sibuk memainkan PS4nya. Suara yang terdengar di apartement Sehun hanya suara bising dari game dan suara petir yang menyambar. Yixing memeluk pelan dada bawah Sehun karena Sehun tiba-tiba mengusak rambutnya dengan gemas.

Lagi pula hobi Sehun setelah bercinta adalah bermain game. Hobi yang aneh tapi cocok untuk Sehun yang juga aneh. Dan Yixing masih menyenderkan pipinya di dada Sehun. Mencoba untuk terlelap tidur.

"Kau mau main?" Tanya Sehun yang membuat Yixing membuka kelopak matanya. Yixing hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala malas. "Kenapa?" tangan kanan Sehun sontak merangkul tubuh Yixing dan menepuk pelan lengan kanan Yixing.

Yixing langsung menunjukkan telapak tangan kanannya yang diperban. Tadi siang merupakan hari yang melelahkan dan menyebalkan untuk Yixing. Sehun diam-diam tersenyum kecil saat Yixing menatap perban yang melilit ditangannya.

"Lusa aku akan pergi." Ucap Yixing yang membuat Sehun menghentikan permainannya.

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja." Jawab Yixing asal.

Jawaban Yixing membuat Sehun yang awalnya merangkul Yixing. Kini malah menjambak rambut Yixing hingga Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya. Sehun dilanda kekesalan sekarang.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi?" Tanya Sehun dengan gigi gemerutuk.

"Karena tidak ada yang menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal." Keluh Yixing.

Namun Yixing juga tidak diam saja, tangan kirinya sontak menyikut pinggang Sehun. Dijambak rambutnya itu kan sakit. Sehun melotot, Yixing langsung membalas pelototan Sehun. Dibalas macam itu oleh Yixing. Membuat Sehun tiba-tiba beranjak dari posisinya hanya untuk mengurung tubuh Yixing. Entah dapat ilham dari mana tiba-tiba Sehun menggigit ujung hidung Yixing.

"Sakit!" Teriak Yixing sambil memegang hidungnya yang memerah.

"Kenapa? Takut hidung oplasmu rusak?"

Pertanyaan menyebalkan dari Sehun membuat Yixing sontak menggeplak kepala Sehun dengan tangan kanannya. Tapi yang menjerit kesakitan malah Yixing.

"Sakiiiit~" keluh Yixing sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Rasa nyeri di telapak tangannya kembali meremang.

Sehun sendiri malah terkikik sambil menarik tangan Yixing yang terluka dan mengecup telapak tangannya dengan dalam. Kelakuan Sehun kali ini membuat Yixing heran. Apa ini beneran Sehun yang pernah masuk penjara karena melakukan kekerasan pada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kau itu beneran Sehun?" Tanya Yixing sambil mengusap poni Sehun yang menutupi mata Sehun dengan tangan kirinya. Karena tangan kanannya masih dikecup oleh Sehun. "Kau sudah insaf jadi pelaku kekerasan?"

Tapi Sehun malah tertawa keras hingga membuat Yixing bingung. Sehun memang orangnya sedikit ekstrim tapi tidak dengan cara yang berlebihan. Atau mungkin Yixingnya saja yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Sehun.

"Entahlah.." jawab Sehun asal, mengukuti gaya Yixing.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu mencintaiku." Ucap Yixing dengan nada bangga sambil tersenyum lebar. Yixing jadi ingat bagaimana Sehun menyatakan cintanya dulu.

Sehun juga jadi ikut tersenyum. Namun setelahnya malah mengigit lengan kanan Yixing. Sontak Yixing menjerit dan memukul kepala Sehun dengan tangan kirinya. Tapi Sehun malah berguling ke samping Yixing dan tertawa seperti orang gila.

Yixing menatap bekas gigitan Sehun dan juga perban yang menyelimuti telapk tangannya. Keduanya hasil dari kakak adik bermarga Wu. Kalau begini akhirnya, lebih baik ia yang berpacaran dengan Sehun saja sejak dulu. Mungkin ia akan mendapatkan kekerasan itu. Lalu akhirnya ia berlari pada Yifan dan meminta Yifan untuk menikahinya. Tapi pemikiran itu membuat Yixing tertawa dengan resah sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Sehun sontak menarik tangan kanan Yixing yang tengah menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kelakuan Yixing membuat luka Yixing kembali terbuka. Hingga darah terlihat merembes ke permukaan perban yang Yixing kenakan.

"Sedang memikirkan kakakku ya?" tanya Sehun pelan, ia jadi sedikit prihatin dengan mantan kekasih kakaknya ini.

Yixing hanya mengulum bibir bawahnya sambil menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan tengah malam. Namun matanya kembali menatap Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan lekat. Entah kenapa Yixing jadi resah sendiri melihatnya. Hingga Sehun merengkuhnya dan berkata.

"Jika kau teringat dan merindukan kakakku," ucap Sehun pelan sambil mengelus pelan rahang Yixing. "Kau hanya perlu ingat satu hal."

Yixing hanya diam bergeming saat Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yixing untuk berbisik lirih.

"Kakakku sudah menjadi milik seorang Kim Jongin."

Yixing tentu tersentak kaget dan menatap Sehun dengan kesal. Tapi Sehun hanya memamerkan senyuman lebarnya dan sempat-sempatnya mengecup pipi Yixing. Pria berlesung pipi itu menyerah dan memilih masuk ke dalam rengkuhan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya dengan tangan kiri mematikan lampu tidurnya dan televisi yang masih menyiarkan game PS4nya dalam mode pause.

 _The rapture in the dark puts me at ease_ _  
_ **(Berbahagia dalam kegelapan membuatku nyaman)** _  
_ _The blind eye of the storm_ _  
_ **(Seperti titik buta dalam pusaran badai)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Banyak orang yang bilang Sehun berubah banyak karena Yixing. Tapi Yixing bingung sendiri,bagian mana yang berubah dari seorang Sehun. Kelakuannya masih seenaknya dan masih menyebalkan. Tapi Yixing jadi termenung sendiri saat akhir-akhir ini orang yang selalu mencibirnya menjadi baik padanya. Pasti ulah Sehun.

"Kau melakukan apa hingga mereka berubah drastis dalam hitungan hari?" tanya Yixing yang baru saja keluar dari gedung tempatnya bekerja.

Yixing kebetulan atau lebih tepatnya sengaja memilih untuk masuk ke anak perusahaan milik Wu. Dari sana juga ia berteman dengan Luhan, Chen, Xiumin dan Zitao.

"Menyogok dengan cara yang elegan." Jawab Sehun dengan bangga.

Yixing menganga saat Sehun bilang ia memberikan tiket konser di tempat paling startegis untuk band rock kesukaan Luhan. Memberikan kursi VVIP di sebuah seminar berkelas untuk Chen dan Xiumin. Dan juga Sehun memberikan salah satu album Girlband Korea yang dijual terbatas untuk Zitao. Yixing pusing sendiri memikirkan berapa banyak uang yang Sehun hampurkan untuk ini semua. Belum lagi dengan beberapa saudara dan kerabat Sehun.

"Aku melakukan ini hanya untukmu loh!" Ucap Sehun sambil mencolek dagu Yixing. Tapi Yixingnya sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Oh! Ibu dan ayah ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sehun dengan santai.

"HAH?!"

Yixing langsung menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Apa coba maksudnya? Yixing secara sepihak langsung membalikkan badannya untuk menjauh dari Sehun. Tapi Sehun sudah memperkirakan ini dan malah menjegal kaki Yixing. Hingga si pria berlesung pipi itu hampir terjungkal jika tidak ditangkap oleh Sehun.

"Ingat, kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja," ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai. "Aku sudah melakukan ini itu untukmu, sekarang giliranmu."

.

.

Memang Yixing tidak diperlakukan dengan buruk. Tapi ia harus membayar semua yang Sehun lakukan dengan sisa seumur hidupnya. Yixing ingin menjerit saat pertemuan keluarga ini berlanjut pada acara pertunangan. Bukan, Yixing tidak takut dengan Sehun. Kalau Sehun berbuat kasar ia bisa membalas Sehun. Tapi kalau sampai bertunangan?

"Itu balasan, karena aku sudah mengubah hidupmu," ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat dua bahunya. "Dan kedepannya kau akan menjalani hidupmu dengan lebih mudah."

"Dasar licik."

"Kau kan sudah merasakan yang terlalu baik, dan akhirnya kecewa," ejek Sehun yang membuat Yixing mencibir kesal. "Coba saja dulu yang versi ini." Tawar Sehun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sehun dan Yixing sebenarnya tengah berdebat di dalam dapur rumah milik keluarga Wu. Dan membiarkan kedua orang tua mereka berdiskusi. Yixing ke dapur karena Sehun memintanya untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Dulu Yixing penah mengalami masa-masa seperti ini dengan Yifan. Ia gugup setengah mati tapi kali ini ia memiliki kegugupan yang lain. Sebenarnya Yixing pun jadi penasaran apa yang akan terjadi dengannya jika bersama Sehun.

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kenapa?" tanya Sehun saat melihat reaksi Yixing yang hanya menatapnya dengan datar dan panjang.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu, tidak cocok." Kritik Yixing yang membuat Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

Tapi Sehun malah menaruh dagunya di bahu Yixing. Hingga Yixing yang sedang mengaduk kopi untuk Sehun hanya bisa medesah malas. Rupanya diam-diam Sehun menggigit bahu Yixing dan membuat Yixing menjerit.

 _TUK!_

Yixing langsung memukul dahi Sehun dengan sendok yang ia gunakan untuk mengaduk. Kini Sehun yang mengaduh kesakitan sambil menatap Yixing dengan cemberut.

"Jangan gigit seenaknya," geram Yixing sambil mencubit pipi Sehun hingga memerah karena kesal. "Sakit tahu!"

Tapi saat menemukan pipi Sehun yang memerah. Sontak saja Yixing mengusap pipi Sehun. Dan Sehun tiba-tiba tertegun dengan cara Yixing mengusap wajahnya. Kali ini Yixing yang bergerak mendekati wajah Sehun dan mengecup pelan bibir tipis Sehun. Hal itu malah membuat Sehun mematung, hingga Yixing gemas sendiri. Kecupan tak terduga itu diakhiri geplakan kesal Yixing pada kepala Sehun.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Sehun heran.

Yixing hanya menganggkat bahunya dengan sekenanya. Yixing jadi malu sendiri dengan kelakuannya sendiri. Sehun yang menyeringai malah membuat Yixing mengambil cangkir kopi tadi dan meminumnya dengan pelan. Yixing jadi bingung sendiri dengan perasaannya.

"Itu kan kopi untukku."

Yixing jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Tapi saat matanya menatap kopi yang ia buat dan berlanjut menatap Sehun yang tampak protes membuat Yixing mencibir pelan.

"Buat saja sendiri." Ucap Yixing sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Sebelum akhirnya merebut kopi buatan Yixing. Saat Yixing hendak protes, Sehun malah mencekram dagu Yixing. Dan memberikan Yixing kecupan singkatnya. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Yixing terdiam dengan lemas. Selalu..

"Bibir rasa kopi." Ucap Sehun sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Kemudian mengulum bibirnya dengan pelan. "Tidak buruk juga."

Yixing mengeluh melihatnya. Tanpa Yixing sadari matanya menangkap sosok Yifan yang tengah menggenggam tangan Jongin dari balik punggung Sehun. Tapi tatapannya terhalang oleh wajah Sehun yang secara tiba-tiba meraup bibirnya. Yixing terengah karena terkejut. Meski akhirnya memilih memejamkan matanya dan membalas setiap lumatan yang Sehun berikan.

Saat lumatan Sehun berbuah menjadi sebuah rengkuhan. Rupanya Yifan dan Jongin masih berdiri disana. Sehun tidak sadar jika ada Yifan dan Jongin dibelakangnya. Padahal keduanya masih saling bergandengan tangan. Yixing hanya diam dan menatap keduanya. Sampai akhirnya Sehun berkata.

"Kau milikku sekarang."

Yixing sontak mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membalas rengkuhan Sehun. Meski pada akhirnya Yixng meremas pelan punggung kemeja Sehun. Dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sehun sambil berkata lirih.

"Tolong aku.."

Bisikan lirih Yixing hanya dibalas dengan rengkuhan yang semakin erat dari Sehun.

 _So kiss me on the mouth and set me free_ _ **  
**_ **(Maka ciumlah bibirku dan bebaskan aku)** _ **  
**_ _But please, don't bite_ _ **  
**_ **(Tapi tolong, jangan menggigit)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yah.. mungkin..**

 **bakalan dapet feelnya kalo sambil denger lagu Troye Sivan yang Bite**

 **.**

 **Ff ini saya dedikasikan untuk pacarnya Netonett**

 **Dia tiba-tiba datang ke rumah bawa Boucil alias Bolu Ubi Cilembu**

 **Padahal tokonya deket sama rumah si sayah**

 **Gak Netonett gak pacarnya nyogok sayah pake makanan**

 **.**

Nih bang!

Aku ngerti kok dirimu minta dibikinin ff dari entu lagu

Omes lu bang! #plak

Yang penting dah aku bikinin! Makasih buat bolunya..

 **.**

 **Salam**


End file.
